SPIRIT OF THE GLASS
by xxSharingan13xx
Summary: Let’s just play that stupid media board we found in his attic," Naruto exclaimed. Everyone fell still and eyed the board that was lying in the table. "But Sasuke told us not to touch it," interrupted Sakura in a hoarse voice. "He'll never know." Chap 2 up
1. CHAPTER ONE

**SPIRIT OF THE GLASS **

**PART 1:**

THE UCHIHA MYSTERY

By Misty-o3

**SUMMARY: **"Let's just play that stupid media board we found in his attic," Naruto exclaimed. Everyone fell still and eyed the board that was lying in the table. "This will be exciting!"

- - - - - - - -

CHAPTER I 

Sasuke was rather worn out from a mission he attended lately, so he decided to go directly home. It was just another tiring assignment but this time, he wasn't able to sleep for almost three days. Their captain was Shikamaru and they were tasked to retrieve an important scroll from the Mist Village. Sasuke never really wanted to come, but a mission is a mission. It is a test of strength. Even though it requires teamwork and cooperation, he believes that it is also a measure of one's individuality. It turned out good because in the end, they were able to reclaim the scrolls.

He rubbed his eyes roughly as he squandered from the outskirts of Konoha to his mansion and when he got there, he immediately went to his room to have a nice shower before he doze up. He pulled random clothes from his closet and after a minute, he drew off his shower curtains and opened the spray.

Sasuke relaxed himself as the droplets rubbed his shoulders when suddenly, the curtains jerked open. His brow furrowed and stared meekly the empty room in front of him. And without second thoughts, he pulled them back and continued his bath.

The incident was washed out from his memory until he finished his shower. This time he was drying his hair with a towel when he felt someone, or something, was at the other side of the door, something weird.

Of course he won't freak out! He had been living at this place for a decade, and he'd been used to the occasional supernatural and unexplainable stuffs around him. Maybe it would be good if he'll just ignore them. _Yeah, that would be the best thing to do, ignore them._

The next morning, Sasuke tried to forget what happened last night. After all, he had been experiencing such things in the past so there's nothing to worry. This day would just be the same and as ordinary as every other days. And now, he would be meeting team 7 at the plaza for Kakashi-sensei wants them to do something. When he got there, the pink-haired shinobi was already sitting on a rock and patiently waiting for her teammates to arrive.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," greeted Sakura as she saw him approaching. She offered him a seat next to her but the Uchiha insisted that he'd just stand up for the rest of the time. Though she's a bit disappointed, the smile in her face never faded out. After a few minutes, Naruto arrived with his stubborn objection about the tardiness of their sensei, not realizing the he, too, was late.

The Uchiha grew bored upon waiting, Sakura placed her elbows on her knees, and Naruto stopped blabbing non-sense. That went on for about an hour before their sensei appeared from a puff of smoke.

"Ah! No talking!" intercepted Kakashi as the three started to open their mouths to speak. Sakura backed-off and Sasuke sighed. "Emergency, guys! This would only take ten seconds…" He eyed his students patiently before clearing his throat.

"I'm counting," hissed Sasuke.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and started explaining. "I was on my way here when Tsunade-sama called me up. She gave me a very important mission together with the other jounins and this would include underground crime and other syndicates…" he paused.

"Nah! I'm just kidding. Hehe. Anyway, a very serious thing happened…"

Another pause.

"And we must protect the Leaf at all cause…" The tone of their sensei's voice deepened as he pronounced each word, which made his students bewildered and at the same time, fell silent for a while.

Naruto gulped. "What's the mission all about?"

"Nah! It's a top secret. And while we are away, I want all of you to stick together. No one knew what would happen and we might as well brace ourselves. This is only what I could tell you. Meet the others up at 4 PM here, understand?"

Kakashi blinked.

"Are you tricking us or something?" asked Sakura figuratively. "Or are you serious? And what would happen to Konoha?" Sakura looked at Sasuke then to Naruto, then back again as if waiting for them to speak up.

Kakashi swooned his head down. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. But there's nothing to worry. This is just a piece of crap! Imagine a platoon of jounins and ANBUs, we'll definitely going to win." The masked copycat laughed mischievously but the eyes of his students remained fixed.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke from behind.

"Nothing…"

"…"

"Oh, Sasuke, I told you not to worry."

"If this is just a piece of junk then why does it require the participation of the jounins, especially the ANBU? Can't they handle it by themselves? If it's nothing serious, why do you want us to stick together?" interrupted Sakura.

_That's it! She got the point! _

Kakashi's mouth ran dry, she's right. Of course! "But… Okay, I'll tell you what it is but swear in front of me that you won't be telling anyone. And you mustn't act hysterically, nor try to butt in. This is not your problem, anyways…"

The three leaf ninjas blinked. Sasuke stepped forward, followed by Sakura.

"He's back."

"Eh…?"

"…"

"Who's back?" they cried in unison.

Kakashi cleared his throat, which interrupted their anticipation. "Orochimaru…"

- - - - - - - -

Team 7 made sure that the three of them were at the plaza at exactly 4, though Sakura was bothered on the way Sasuke acted since Kakashi left. Whatever it was, she hopes that he's not planning to escape again.

_Not now, it would be dangerous!_

She tried to follow him even if it would cause annoyance for the Uchiha. She can't let him wander at this point of time, especially now that Orochimaru was on the loose. What if he'll get Sasuke again?

_What if Sasuke will follow him again?_

Sasuke and Sakura remained silent as they wait at the plaza. One by one, they arrived. There was Lee, TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, all of them. It appeared a bit awful for Sakura seeing their faces, are they that hopeless?

They knew from the start that they were already complete, but no one dared to speak, no one.

- - - - - - - -

"We should stay close to one another."

The momentary silence was broken.

Sasuke sighed. "Aren't you going to speak up?"

_This is bad_, Sakura thought. He's getting a bit aggravated and she can tell that the pressure inside him is getting heavier and heavier. He couldn't just sit there and wait.

"I suggest we stay in a same house," Neji answered, his eyes flickering as he blinked. "The only problem now would be _who's_ house are we going to stay."

All of them fell into the void of silence again. Sakura can't volunteer her house even if she wants to. She only have a place for hardly five people, no one will survive in there. Besides, she knew that Ino wouldn't be available too. They can't be sleeping at their flower shop at times like this. Neither Naruto, he only lives in an apartment for God's sake! They need someplace where there's enough space. A place where they could hide and at the same time…

"The Uchiha mansion," answered Naruto.

_Of course, the Uchiha mansion! _Why hasn't she thought about that? It would be a very neat place for them and she could watch Sasuke closely if he'd been planning to sneak out or something. All of them stared at the Uchiha, waiting for his affirmation. Sasuke's brow furrowed, followed by a frown.

"I'll be waiting you there at 7," he said finally.

- - - - - - - -

Naruto dragged his bag noisily at the corridor while the others tried to be silent as they could be. The noise echoed hollowly as Sasuke led the way. The moment they entered to door, they noticed that it was dark, really dark, and cold. It was quiet all around. Sasuke held a lantern in his right hand and with his left gestured the dozen to follow him.

The dark hallway, the empty staircase, the cold rooms, everything in this house sends shivers to Sakura's spine. This would be the first time she was able to step at Sasuke's house. Though when she was young she imagine how grand The Uchiha Mansion was. Still, she was not disappointed especially when Sasuke gave them their rooms. At the end of the hallway, there were dozens of rooms, left and right. The right would be for the girls, and the guys would occupy the left.

Each room was way much bigger than they expected. There were queen-sized beds, antique lamps, wooden tables, and bathrooms. Sakura eagerly opened the opposite door and saw a lake nearby.

They met up at the dinning room, though half of them lost their way back. Indeed, it was too big for them.

_I wonder how Sasuke got used to this._

"No wandering at night," warned Sasuke. He gathered them up because he wanted to discuss certain rules, since this is his house. And since its not theirs, they must learn to follow.

"Why?" asked Choji curiously, even he was tempted to go upstairs and check more rooms.

"Unless you want to meet someone you wish you never did."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

But instead of going directly to their respective rooms after taking their dinner, they wandered perplexedly in each deserted corridor. Though Neji was the only one who did not dare to break Sasuke's rule, he was forced to come because of the eagerness of TenTen. Led by Naruto with a flashlight in his hand, they decided to go upstairs to check some weird and antique stuff.

"What if Sasuke-kun caught us" asked Ino as she and Sakura walked side by side.

"No one will catch us. I saw him going to his room so there's nothing to worry." Shino was rather calm while speaking which made the girls feel more unruffled.

When they reached the old staircase, it began to feel a bit colder. Beside it was a rusty grandfather's clock that seemed not to work anymore, a number of dusty bookshelves with different scrolls in it and a rickety table. They eyed one another before Naruto nodded.

Another silence passed before Naruto stepped into the stairs. An eerie sound was made because the wood seemed to creak as they take every step.

Sakura felt something peculiar about what they were going to do and took second thoughts before following the group. After all, rules are rules. They were not meant to be broken but here she was, crossing the line between a policy and her conscience. She placed her hands in the rails and it felt terribly cold.

"Guys, there's something wrong in here" she nervously said. The hair on her back started to rise and her heartbeat gone faster.

"What" asked Kiba differently.

Sakura bit her lip. "I… I… I can't explain it. But I know there's something in here… Can we just go to sleep now" She moved her head from let to right to scout and looked at her colleagues anxiously.

Each one of them eyed Naruto for he's the one who planned this sneaky thing in the first place.

"Don't tell me you're scared? We haven't started yet" he replied.

Sakura gave out an exasperated sigh. "Of course I'm not…"

"That's it. If you're not scared, come with—"

Before Naruto even finished his sentence, a shallow sound echoed upstairs. It was somewhat a sound of someone walking then apparently being knocked down. The group froze from where they were standing and Ino let out a scream.

"Hush! Sasuke will hear us" Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto opened his flashlight and slowly pointed it to the top to see if someone was really there.

"Hello? Sasuke, is that you" Though Naruto was indeed shaking at this moment, he made sure that his voice was clear and comprehensible. All of them fearfully looked at the spot and learned that there was no one there.

Neji advanced a few steps as the group descended. "Maybe it's just a stupid cat."

"But I'm positive there's someone in there awhile ago. I heard footsteps and—" Ino fell down on her knees and started to cry. Sakura, who remained petrified for the whole time, felt more and more disturbed. _What was that they heard?_ "No, I don't want to come anymore" Ino was now desperate and Shikamaru volunteered to take her to her room.

Now they were only nine, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, Hinata, TenTen and Sakura. Neji continued to go up, followed by Naruto, then Lee but Sakura stayed from where she was.

"I don't know what was that sound all about. And I don't want to know what it is from either." With that, Sakura ran away wildly. Though Naruto wanted to chase her back, he switched off his flashlight and followed Neji through the staircase.

Hinata poked her fingers inevitably but Shino assured to her that there would be no harm.

When they reached the top of the creepy stairs and the end of a murky corridor, they were disappointed to see that there was nothing in there. Just a few empty rooms and a library, nothing exciting. They were about to go back downstairs when Naruto saw a small ladder that led to a small room. Excitement filled them all and one by one they made their way up.

"I guess this is their attic" concluded Neji. It was the filthiest part of the mansion and in it where loads and loads of wooden boxes and tall cabinets stood for maybe decades and decades. The room was rather too big compared to their compartment downstairs. Though it was a bit hot inside, the ninjas satisfied themselves with the different stuffs they found.

Naruto eagerly opened a lofty cabinet and started tossing the things he found in there. Shino was delighted when he stumbled upon a chest full of old scrolls.

"Man, the Uchihas really know how to live" said Kiba upon seeing the aged bed sheets stored one after the other.

Neji, on the other hand just walked around the attic and when he saw a window, he immediately peeked through it.

"Can you see the Hyuuga Mansion there" asked TenTen who was standing behind him.

Neji's lips curved into a smirk. "I never knew the Uchihas occupy even the outskirts of Konoha and the plantation." He gave TenTen a way to have a preview of the foliage under. It was rather engrossing and overwhelming and it extended to the far cliffs of the border of the Leaf.

TenTen smiled and when she swayed her head to the right, she saw a broken stained mirror illuminating the moonlight. "A busted mirror mustn't be kept anywhere in the house. It must be immediately disposed off."

Neji turned his back from the window when he felt someone was watching him. He paused wearily and tried to use his Byakugan to suspiciously check the whole area.

_Then there was a shade of white clothing._

He deactivated his Byakugan, but now he was sure that someone was at the other side of the windowpane. Neji had been used to see the entire three hundred and sixty degrees of his surroundings and it hasn't failed him yet. He gathered a few courage and when he faced it—

There was none.

He had been using his eyes to see the invincible, but now, he regretted the day he was born a Hyuuga.

-x-

There was an uncanny knocking that was pounding through Sasuke's door that woke him up. At first, he thought that he was just having a some kind of a dream. But when they grew louder and irresistible, he pushed away his sheets and went directly to open it.

_Who would be knocking at this point of the night?_

He was about to slide it open when the knocking stopped.

"Sasuke…" 

Sasuke instantaneously stepped back. He swallowed a large lump on his throat before he placed his hands to the vantage point. Slowly, slowly…

"SASUKE"

-x-

"Guys, look at what I found" Naruto pulled a rather dusty and scrawled board from a huge cabinet and puffed away the dirt that covered it. Hinata put away the robe she was looking and went to Naruto's direction. She sat beside him and asked him what he had found.

"Well, I don't know! But this looked familiar, what do you think"

"That's a media board, you dobe" answered Neji.

"Let me see it" exclaimed TenTen as she pulled the board from Naruto. With the use of a small rug they found, she removed the remaining dust particles. She slowly revealed the letters and the words while they waited for her to finish.

"A to Z? Yes? No? Yeah, this really is a media board" she assured.

"Eh? What is it for" Naruto asked.

"Haven't you seen something like this before? This is used to call disturbed spirits and to talk to them. I don't know if that's true but I heard that it is" Shino explained.

"How"

"Well, I don't know," answered Shino honestly.

-x-

"Sakura"

Sasuke looked at her before he sighed in relief. He almost freaked out when he heard someone was calling his name. It was not his fault that he forgot that the others were there, though, damn it!

"Sasuke-kun, there was someone in there" pointed Sakura fearfully. The momentary reprieve was broken when he saw how scared she was.

"Maybe it was just Naruto."

Sakura gulped. "No, they all went upstairs to stroll. I tried to stop them so I got myself here. But then, I saw that someone was standing there—"

"WHAT"

Sakura jumped in shock. She lost track of her words and started to cry. "Why? Is there something in here that—"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied. "You should've stopped them"

_to be continued…._

Scary? Not really I think and sorry for the late update. There's more to come like Naruto being able to see spirits and Sakura being possessed—I should've kept my mouth closed! That's more of a preview for you.


End file.
